A Night Alone
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: It's a babysitting night, and while watching a movie something happens between Ethan and Sarah! Read to find out more! :
1. The Night Alone

Sarah's POV  
I was walking up to the Morgan's porch, and I messed with my hair, one more time. I rang the door bell,  
praying that Ethan would answer the door. Instead, it was Mrs. Morgan.  
"Hi, Sarah, come on in," Mrs. Morgan said  
"Where are you guys going tonigh?" I questioned  
"Mr Morgan and I, are going to dinner and a movie. We should be home around 1 not later than 1:30. Jane and Ethan  
are upstairs. Bye, Sarah," she replied  
"Bye, have fun," I said, quickly shutting the door. I walked upstairs; I peeked into Jane's room. I found her sleeping  
already. So, then, I ventured to Ethan's room. I knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Ethan asked.  
"It's Sarah," I said.  
"Come in," Ethan said. I walked into the room; first thing I see is Ethan's lopsided smile; that makes my heart  
melt everytime I see it.  
"I'm suprised," I said.  
"Why?"Ethan asked.  
"Your 'partner-in-crime' isn't here," I said, with a hint of sarcasm to my voice.  
"Benny got grounded for trying to make ANOTHER love potion," Ethan exagerated the word 'another', and I just  
giggled. He gave me another lopsided smile, but this time he was also staring at me with his beautiful brown orbs.  
Which, he didn't know I'd noticed until I said "Your eyes are cute, when the light hits them on that angle," He blushed  
into a deathly shade of red. The shade of red, that you would've thought he stopped breathing.  
"Thanks," he said as the red started to fade, a little.  
"What do you want to do? Jane's out like a light, and I'm here until 1-ish," I stated to him.  
"D-do you may-maybe want to g-go downstairs and w-watch a movie?" he stuttered. I love it when he stutters. It goes  
on the 'list-of-things-he-does-that-makes-my-heart-melt.' On there was: his lopsided smile, when he stuttered, when  
he gets a sparkle in his brown eyes, and- "Sarah?" Ethan said, in the loudest voice he could manage without yelling.  
That caused me to snap out of my thoughts.  
"What?" I asked, confused.

Ethan's POV  
"Do y-you want t-to w-watch a m-movie?" I stutter, again.  
"Yeah, that sounds good," she says, as she gives me that most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.  
"W-what -m-movie? Your ch-choice," I stuttered, I don't know why, but I always stutter around her!  
"How about, a classic?" she asked; having a devious grin on her face.  
"Which one?" I ask. I stare at her smile, until her lips move. "What?" I asked, as if I'd just woken up.  
"Finding Nemo?" she giggled out. I loved her laugh.  
"Sounds good, I love that movie," I said full of enthusiasm. I got up, and put in the movie. The first 20 minutes, we  
just sat there and watched the movie. Then, Sarah slid her hand out of her lap, and slowly wrapped her hand around  
mine. Which, when our hands met, my face turned into a tomato. About mid-movie I turned to Sarah, and I finaly  
did what Benny's been telling me to do all year. "S-S-Sarah, do y-you want t-to go to the e-end of the y-year d-dance  
with m-m-me?" I asked stuttering and shaking the whole time.  
"I-I'd love to, Ethan," Sarah said. I could tell by the way she talked, she was blushing on the inside. While I had  
the courage left in me, I turned Sarah's head gently. I leaned in, and I kissed her. It lasted about a minute before I  
pulled back for air. "I've been waiting for you to do that," Sarah said, in a pleased tone.  
After I breathed I said "I've been waiting so long to do that," I said, suprisingly, I didn't stutter. With that being said,  
we leaned back in. It was 12:24a.m. We kissed until my parents got home, whick was 1:15a.m.  
"How were Ethan and Jane?" my mom asked.  
"Jane slept the whole time, and Ethan and I... watched a movie," Sarah said, hesitating before saying we watched a  
movie. For odvious reasons, of course. My parents handed Sarah her pay.  
Before she left she kissed me on the cheek and said "I'll see you tomorow, at the dance. Bye, Ethan," She had the  
most flirtatious smile on, as she left.  
"Is there something we're missing?" Dad asked.  
"No, just Sarah and I are going to the dance together, tomorow night," I said with my lopsided smile plastered to my  
face. I ran up to my room, to go over what had happened in the last hour.  
Sarah's POV  
"Hey, Erica! Guess what! No, better! Ethan asked me to the dance, tomorow!" I said to Erica.

Benny's POV  
"I knew telling E I was grounded, would help him ask out Sarah," I whispered to myslef.


	2. Off to the Dance

Ethan's POV  
When I made my way upstairs, I went on my computer and requested a video chat with Benny. He  
answered within the first 30 seconds it rang. "Hey, E! How was your night alone with you babe-o-sitter?" Benny asked  
deviously.  
"Ok, first off, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call Sarah that! Second off, you're never gonna' beleive  
what I did," Ethan teased.  
"What? Tell me, tell me, tell me," Benny whined, like a 6 year old.  
"I asked Sarah to the dance tomorow night, and she said YES," Ethan shreiked the last word.  
"No way, Dude! How?" Benny yelled.  
"I don't know, but after she said 'yes' I kissed her," Ethan told his best friend.  
"No way! No, freiking, way! Get out of here! GRANDMA! Ethan FINALLY kissed Sarah," Benny ranted.  
"Good, it's about time," Grandma Weir said coming into Benny's room breifly.  
"Well, that was embarrasing," Ethan said.  
"What? That Grandma knows you and Sarah looooovve each other?" Benny dragged out the word 'love.'  
"Yes," Ethan said, as calmly I could manage.  
"I gotta' go, E. I'll be over tomorow to help with wordrobe, for the dance. Bye," Benny said; the screen going black.  
After that I went to bed, smiling, thinking about how epic tomorow would be!  
Sarah's POV  
"Mom, where are you?" I yelled, as soon as I walked in the door.  
"I'm in the kitchen, Sweetie," she yelled back. So, I walked into the kitchen.  
"Mom, you're never gonna' guess what happened," I teased my mom.  
"What?" Mom shreiked like a teenage girl.  
"You know the kids I babysit, Ethan and Jane?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said, cautiously.  
"ETHAN ASKED ME TO THE DANCE, TOMOROW NIGHT!" I bursted to my mom, like an obsessed fan-girl.  
"No way," My mom shrieked, again.  
"Yes, he did! Then, he KISSED me," I enphesised the the word 'kissed.'  
"Oh, how great is that," Mom, gushed.  
"I know! I've been waiting a year for him to ask me out," I said.  
"Tell me everything I want details," she demanded. So I told her what happened, (Chapter 1) "OH MY GOSH!" she  
yelled.  
"I know," I said. "I'm gonna' go to bed, night," I said, running up the stairs to my room.  
My POV (Dance Day w/ Ethan and Benny. In Ethan's room)  
"Ok, E, I was thinking we rent tuxes," Benny said.  
"Ok, but don't get the blue one, like you did last time," Ethan whined.  
"I won't, my date wants me to wear white, black, or navy blue," Benny said, casually.  
"Thank go- wait you said date. Who are you going with?" Ethan asked, confused.  
"Oh, ya, i didn't tell you. I'm going to the dance with Della," Benny explained,  
"Really? That's awesome," Ethan said.  
"Yep, do you know if Rory has a date?" Benny asked. Beep! (Ethan's phone)  
"I just found out. Yes, he has a date," Ethan said.  
"Who?" Benny asked, suprised.  
"ERICA," Ethan yelled.  
"What," Benny asked, in shock.  
"Rory is going to the dance with Erica," Ethan stated, calmly.  
"Wow, never thought I'd see the day," Benny thought aloud.  
"Me either," Ethan agrees.  
"Let's go get our tuxes," Benny commanded, walking out the door.  
"Coming," Ethan called out, shutting his bedroom door.  
My POV (Dance Day w/ Sarah and Erica. In Sarah's room)  
"Erica, what do you think of my dress?" I asked Erica, standing in a knee-length, tight-fit, violet purple, and strapless  
dress.  
"It looks AMAZING, Sare. Your Geek's jaw is gonna' hit the floor when he sees you. Then again, his jaw hits the  
floor EVERYTIME he sees you, so that's a given," Erica said.  
"Thanks, Erica, and does he really do that?" Sarah asked.  
"You didn't notice? His eyes bulge out of his head at a glimpse of you," Erica explained.  
"Ok, who are you going with?" Sarah asked.  
"Are you gonna' flip when I tell you?" Erica asked, skeptical.  
"No, I promise," Sarah said.  
"Ok, I'mgoingwithRory," Erica said, fastly.  
"What? Your going with Rory? That's great," Sarah said, excidedly.  
"Thanks, how's my dress?" Erica asked, worried. She was wearing a red, one long-sleeved, loose, ancle-length dress.  
"Fabulous, now let me put all your hair to the side with the sleeve," Sarah said, doing Erica's hair.  
"Thanks, Sare, now let me do you're hair," Erica said. She curled Sarah's hair. "You look amazing, Sare," Erica said. "I  
would be suprised if Ethan didn't drool a river, when she sees you," Erica continued.  
"Really? Thanks, Rory's gonna' die when he sees you. Not literaly though," Sarah commented. "Let's go were picking  
up the guys at Ethan's," Sarah informed.  
"Ok, let's go," Erica said, as she and Sarah walked to Sarah's car.  
My POV (5 minutes later. At Ethan's)  
Sarah and Erica walked up to Ethan's front door, and rang the bell. answered the door. "Hi, Sarah, Erica.  
You girls look nice. I'll get the boys. Ethan, Sarah and Erica are here," yelled up. Benny was the first to  
come down the steps, he was wearing a navy blue tux, white dress shirt, and no tie. Then Rory, wearing a white tux,  
red dress shirt, and no tie. Finaly Ethan, wearing a tux (like the one he wore in Re-Vamped.)  
"Hey, Ladies," Benny said.  
"Hey, Sare. Hey, Babe," Rory welcomed.  
"Hi, Erica. H-h-h-hey, S-s-Sarah, you l-l-look beautiful," Ethan managed to stutter.  
"T-thanks, Ethan," Sarah said, blushing.  
"Aw, you kids are so cute," said. All the teens, momentaraly, forgot her appearance. Ethan and Sarah  
blushed painfully. "Gather up, I want to take pictures," she continued.  
"Oh, here, use my camera. I'll get you coppies," Sarah said, handing Ethan's mom her camera.  
"Okay, Rory and Erica first," she said. Their picture was Erica's chin on on Rory's shoulder, her ams around his neck.  
"Okay, now the boys," she demanded. Benny and Rory were back-to-back crossing their arms, and Ethan was in the  
middle doing the same.  
"Girls," she sqealed. Erica and Sarah linked arms, and did peace fingers with their free hands.  
"Finaly, Ethan and Sarah," said, excidedly. Sarah wrapped her arms around Ethan's torso and kissed him  
on the cheek, while Ethan wrapped his arms around Sarah. His hand connecting where her hair ends. Everyone  
'awwwed' while snapped the picture. "Now, get going kids, bye" she greeted them off. They all got in  
Sarah's car. Sarah in the driver, Ethan in passenger, Benny behind Ethan, Erica next to him, Rory on the other side of  
Erica; behind Sarah. They were off to the dance.


	3. Finaly Happy

When they arrived at the dance, Erica and Rory were off to the dance floor, to find 'snacks.' Benny went to go find  
Della, so that left Ethan and Sarah to walk in, just the two of them. They danced for 20 minutes, then Ethan went  
to get a drink. Sarah followed, but she didn't get any punch. Then the song "Kiss Me Slowly" By:Parahcute came on.  
"May I have this dance?" Ethan asked Sarah.  
"Of course," she answered, taking his hand. Ethan had his hands on Sarah's waist and her's were latched behind his  
neck. In the final verse when they say 'Kiss me slowly' That's what Ethan and Sarah did. They didn't notice the  
spotlight was on them, and everyone 'ooo'd and 'aaaaa'd at them. When they relized what was going on they pulled  
apart, and laughed. The whole dance erupted into applause. Even the chaparones clapped. Rory got up on the DJ  
podium.  
"Attention everyone!" he said. "You saw right! Ethan Morgan and Sarah Fox just kissed. They're together!" he  
coninued yelling through the microphone. Despite being the subject of the dance, they had a great time. It was  
a one of the best nights ever.  
Monday, at school, Ethan and Sarah walked throught the doors. They were holding hands, and everyone clapped.  
They got used to it. Everyone called them 'White Chapel's Best Couple' The laughed everytime someone called them  
that. For the first time, in a long time, there were both finaly happy.  
THE END  
Sorry about the short chapter :)


End file.
